sally the starly
by Myterymew
Summary: eh
1. Chapter 1

* * * * * * J * * * * * * J * * * * *

hi im Sally, im a starly.I want to be a Pokemon exporer , But i am not old enough to be one dad prepared me. My dad is a staraptor. He is the 2nd best exporer so b-day is tomorrow.I well be old enough to be a explorer.I cant wait =D ...fall a sleeep...its morning today is my b-day!i am now a expoler! i cant wait till my first mission comes

...flap...flap...flap...flap...cluk

the mails her! i got my first mission! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!it say's

I need help... My friend is stuck in a tree!

Client: Pichu. Objective: Rescue another pichu from a tree. Place: Tiny Woods. Difficulty: :star: Reward: 10 rescue points

i have to get ready ...rope...Oren Barry...scarf...bag...im packed its time to go to tiny woods...runs...im here. a pidgy attacks me with peak i used gust. pidgy runs away look up there its pichui got my rope and through it up the treei climbed up and told pichu to clime on me pichu did what i told. then i climbed down the rope with pichu on my back. thats what happen

the first storry I ever wrote I was like 9 so no critica rivews or ill kill you


	2. Chapter 2

* * * * * * J * * * * * * J * * * * *

next daynits morning! im a expoler...where's my dad? he all ways tells me wen he leaves. strange.

..flap...flap...flap...flap...clunk

the mails here i beater get it...ok my 2ed mission a note ...reading the note...it says

HeLo I hAvE YoUr FaThEr If YoU wAnT To FiNd Hem GiVe Me 100,000,000(P)'s

this is bad. some one kidnapped my father.i have to rescue hem he-d do the same for i have to first pack

...scarf...rope...Oren Barry...note...shove...bagi

think thats all. the post is 1232 thats !i have to go there no mater what to save my dad.-runs -im here, a pachirisu asked me if she could be in my rescue team i said oka pikachu attaked me with thunderi used gust pachirisu use thunder pikachu feinted im all most at the top. pichu attaked me with thunder tail used gust pachirisu use thunder-wave pikachu feinted im now at the top. i looked i saw my dad tided up and a zapdos with red eys telling hem to tell to tell him where the monny was. i said "let go of my dad zapdos!"zapdos turned a round and wen he did i used gust and pachirisu used volt tackle zapdos said i want the monny so give it to me then used thunder(it hert bad)i used wold-winf pachirisu threw a rock it hit fanted!i un tided the rope around my dad.i went to my house with my dad am pachirisui fell a sleep in my bed

to be con tend you ed


	3. Chapter 3

* * * * * * J * * * * * * J * * * * *

Sally the starly part 3 well be called Sally in the pmd! part 1

:dad: Sally i'm giving you 100(p)'s for being fearless and saveing me. I'm proud to be your father Sally

:Sally: thanks dad.

::then Sally started to glow. bright light glue to the wallsas Sally was evolving. she was now Sally the staravia!

:Sally:wow what happened?

:dad:y-you just e-evoled

::(yay next me in pokemon mode)

:pachi:wh-what...o Sally evoled And I missed it darn

:Sally: Oooo cookies! Give me! Give meeeeeeeeeeee!Give give give (pachi give her one)yay yay(sally took A bite) yuuuum delishes all most a good of moche do we have some?

:dad:no... But. .. We do have ice cream mochi you know ice creamin the mid and mochi around it.

:sally:that's closed enought

flap...…flap… flap... Xflap... Och!

:sally: what was that? Lits go and and see what happened (gos out side) its team evilside! They just attacked the mail bird.

:teamEvilside:this is are mail now ha ha ha.

:dad: team evilside that's not you mail

:sally:you shouldn't steal stuff team evilside

:teamevilside:so where out laws so we have no rules hahaha there's 4 of us and 3 of you.

:Sally:so where just as good as all of you.:teamEvilside:ya right

:Evilsideleader:o what's your name lossers.

:sally:where not lossers.

:dad:steve and sallys right where not lossers but you are

:pachi: yeah!

:teamevilside:where not losers we could beat you with are eyes closed well Sam is the leader and there's bb,sa5m,and stinky

:pachi:let's battle-(-(0)-)-pachi use thunder. Sally use brave bird Steve use brave bird/peck. Sa5m used dust. sa5m fanted. bb used tack oSam used bite. stinky used fart. bb fanted. pachi fainted. Sally tack o d Sam. Steve tack o d Sam. Sam fanted. stinky ran away-

yes we beated them now let's but them in I'm tired let's go to bed


End file.
